The Inazuma Chronicles: Taiji
by Fragments Of Dreams
Summary: New Summary: Only few of us understand the beckoning of fate. There is nothing mundane that is absolute, only that which is divine is. It is for you to decide which path you will choose; but where the path leads, where it ends had been decided long before we were even thought of... Do you have the faith, the courage, the conviction to accept? [Closed]
1. The Dead City

_**Author's notes:**_

**Dreamer: Welcome guys, and happy Halloween!**

**Sky: Technically, it isn't-**

**Dreamer: I know, so shut up! I'm nervous OK? My first OC submission story!**

**Sky: (Rolls eyes) The E.N.D does not own Inazuma Eleven, he only owns the plot and his OCs.**

_**Special note: **_**The genre is fantasy as well.**

* * *

_**The Inazuma Chronicles: Taiji**_

_**Chapter one: The Dead City**_

**June 6****th****, 2006 **

A seemingly harmless date, but it marks one of the darkest days of human history. One may ask, 'What happened on this day to make it so?'

It is the day when a city was laid to waste. No man woman or child was spared from the savagery that occurred. The whole city was coated in blood, and none survived to tell the tale of what caused the blood sport.

All who went to investigate, mourn the deceased, or pay their respects fled from the scene, for the horrors that lay there would make any person go insane with horror.

Others, who were brave or foolish enough to enter the place either never came back, or returned as mere shells of the people they once were, and died soon after.

Only one person, a worshiper with vast faith in his prayers was able to give any information about the state of the city, how it was from within.

He said, _'… I-it was horrible, the blood, the b-blood… everything covered in human blood, the rotting smell of corpses, the air thick with the putrid mist. A-and t-the spirits, they begged, they cried for freedom, for the promise of oblivion, some even wished to be thrown in hell than stay there, bodies hanging from lamp-posts all skinned and emptied of blood. So-some f-fragments… The screams of aguish of the dead, the mourns the-they were deafening… The heads of the chi-children mounted on trees…'_

And the piteous old man, once a respectable priest spoke no more.

The people didn't believe the parts about spirits. But even in his state, the rest of his testament was accepted without the slightest doubt.

So, from then on, the little city on the southern part of Japan was named "The City of Red Linen", "Necropolis" (The city of the dead), "The City of Death and Secrets", or simply, "The Lost City".

People wondered which diabolical group could've caused such anarchy, what person could've led the unspeakable evils committed in the city.

People wondered, and people still are wondering, for the scene of the crime was such that even the bravest of heart did not dare to approach the city.

So the city was sealed off, and all information about it removed, for the world leaders, the so-called "Upholders of human rights" could not bear the insult the city put on their "perfect record of responsible and just rule".

So, predictably, it is speculated that the horrid memory of "The Lost City" will sink into oblivion.

But, the city holds some secrets that only few know, and those secrets reveal a bigger picture that marks the rising of an ancient and unspeakable evil…

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

**My OCs: Hikari Natasha**

**Helen Bane (First, last)**

**Adonis "Addie" Heart**

**Kamiya Ryuu (He's a guy)**

**Kamiya Mika**


	2. The Dream, Mischief and Blue

_**Author's notes:**_

**Okay guys, this chap's just introductory and a little boring, so please bear with me**.

_**Chapter 2: The Dream, Mischief and Blue**_

'…Will you give me salvation?'

'... PLEASE! PLEASE!...'

'Where must I go?...'

'I can't leave, not now… My-my children…'

The murmurs endlessly flowed through the atmosphere, some fearful, others full of aguish, and so many emotions unknown. The haze was thick, and a lone traveler walked slowly but surely, taking little to no notice of the murmurs. The traveler was a lone girl, with thick flowing black hair that went to mid way her back. Her hair was held back by a purple hair band and she had pitch-black eyes and fair skin.

She walked and walked, until the voices abruptly stopped and she seemingly had reached her goal.

The whole scene was dark; with the only thing without the girl was a large, mystical looking mirror with runes on its golden frame. She looked at it to see herself reflected back. She stared at herself for a few seconds before blinking. But when she opened her eyes, her reflection was replaced by a figure forged out of pure light wearing magnificent black robes.

The front of the robes held some characters that rippled like shadows, changing from one language to another. The ripples brought different letters or characters of languages the girl couldn't understand, but at last, some Japanese Kanji replaced the other letters, they read "_Shinigami" _and then came English letters that formed the word _"Azreal"._

'HACHOOOOO!' The girl sneezed and she fell down from the chair, spreading flour everywhere. She was resting her head on a messy kitchen table filled with ingredients for making cake, and at the far opposite corner rested an inexpertly made black-forest cake.

The girl sat up rubbing her eyes.

'Urgh… Note to self Helen, never attempt to cook something for the first time and master it in one night.' The girl named Helen said to herself while rubbing her head. She vaguely remembered her dream and was about to contemplate about how absurd it was when she spotted a digital clock sitting innocently on the kitchen-counter.

Her heart nearly stopped. 'OH NO! I'M LATE!' She yelped and dashed off to her room to freshen up and get dressed. She thundered down the stairs after getting ready to find her mother up and ready with a piece of toast and her lunchbox in her hand.

She took the toast and lunchbox saying, 'Thanks Okaa-san! You're the best!' And dashed away at break-neck speed; only pausing at the door to stuff the toast in her mouth while putting on her shoes. She dashed out of her house and was making decent time.

She turned a corner and found a boy with flowing golden brown hair, emerald eyes and olive skin tone wearing the Raimon uniform running full-pelt as well. She recognized him instantly as one of her best friends Adonis Heart, otherwise known as Addie.

'Hey! What're you late for?' Addie asked Helen as she caught up.

'Fell asleep on the kitchen table after _finally _baking that cake for Otou-san.' She said. 'What about you?'

'Late rehearsal for the upcoming school event, private though.' Addie answered, panting slightly.

'Last one to school is a rotten egg!' Helen chimed a little while later while smiling mischievously at Addie.

'You're on!' Addie said grinning. He knew very well that Helen was a very competitive person and loved competitions .So they looked determinedly forward and yelled at the same time.

'_**Legacy of Darkness!'**_

'_**Sonix Jet!'**_

Helen was covered with a swirl of darkness that burst into many ravens made out of pure darkness and flew at full speed. Addie sped alongside her covered with a golden sonic shockwave. They raced along, only slowing when turning corners.

They almost reached the school when they made a tricky swerve and turned a corner when…

WHAM!

They both collided painfully with a boy about their age and went crashing down on the road.

They got up groaning with pain. 'Are you alright?' Addie asked Helen.

'Yeah, fine, no real damage done.' She said rubbing her arm. 'Hey, are you okay?' Addie asked the boy they collided into.

The boy was pale, with short, silver-grey hair and purple eyes. He got up and was looking totally beside himself with rage. 'OKAY? I'M DAMN WELL NOT OKAY! WITH YOU TWO IMBESILES BULLDOZING ME FOR NO REASON!'

'What's with the attitude? He was just asking if you were hurt!' Helen said heatedly.

For some odd reason, he looked more enraged at the statement. 'I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S COMPASSION! I'M FINE BY MYSELF!' He yelled at them.

'WELL PEOPLE WON'T SHOW YOU COMPASSION IF YOU ACT LIKE A BIG FAT JERK! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU TO BE THANKFUL IF SOMEONE SHOWS YOU SYMPATHY?' Helen yelled back.

At that the boy clenched his fists and looked like he was grinding his teeth, but also his eyes turned a violent red. Helen saw that and was a little startled, but she was still boiling with anger.

'NICE MAGIC TRICK! BUT THAT WON'T SCARE ME THAT EASILY!' She snapped at him and he raised his fists. She was fully ready for a fight when Addie shoved his wristwatch in front of her. Only a few minutes left.

'What's the matter little miss Boiling Tar, got scared?' He taunted as Helen and Addie turned away.

'Nothing. Unlike you we have thing to do that actually matter.' Addie scoffed. 'And the name's Helen Bane, Bozo and this isn't over!' Helen called.

'I don't care what your name is, you're both gonna pay!' The boy said shaking his fist at both of them.

'Hmph… "Didn't your parents teach you?" Hah! Who needs them?' The boy thought as he skulked along the road kicking at a stone. He walked along the path, going to his home while his eyes steadily turned back to their original purple color. He was there to have a look at a new school he got himself admitted into.

But he then felt a familiar feeling of being followed. He closed his eyes, his anger steadily building. After a while he turned around suddenly and kicked the stone at the thing that was following him.

It was something that closely looked like a wolf-cub with an inky black coat and some streaks of red like blood along his mouth and neck. It caught the stone in its mouth like a puppy catching a ball thrown by his owner.

'Real clever' the boy scoffed. 'But stop following me! I don't have room for pets!'

The boy didn't know if it understood him or not, but the wolf-cub wagged its tail and went away.

Meanwhile…

'Natsumi-sempi'll skin us alive if we're late for soccer practice!' Helen said hysterically as they ran into the school ground. They went to the soccer field and skidded to a halt near the field where they usually met before practice. The whole team of Neo Raimon was gathered there, which consisted of the first year and second year students.

But what they saw was so appalling that they were left temporarily speechless.

The whole field was left in tatters. Craters and scorch-marks everywhere, some splashes of reddish brown that looked like dried blood.

'What happened here?' Helen asked her teammate Donatella Celeste, a second year student with long orange hair tied in a ponytail with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. She usually had a big innocent smile on her face, but she looked positively faint with fear.

'No one really knows.' Answered Inara Rumie a.k.a Rin, a girl with long yellow hair with a bang that goes to her shoulder and bright red eyes. 'We arrived here and the field was like this. Natsumi-sempai went to report this and Hikari-sempai went to call the authorities.'

'It looks like someone was playing here with a wrecking ball and flamethrower.' Sukira Penelope, a usually cheerful girl with violet hair tied in two side buns, bright grey eyes and fair skin said while examining a particularly deep crater.

'Who on earth plays with a wrecking ball and flame thrower? You need your brain checked, Sugar.' Anissa Setsuna said bluntly. She had tan skin, blue eyes and black hair that went below her waist held back with some flowery hairpins.

Sugar pouted and said, 'That's not very nice!' But Setsuna didn't notice her; she was far too busy scribbling on her palm while analyzing the scene.

They talked urgently among themselves for a while when Hikari Natasha, a pretty girl with long curly golden hair, a long bang and two outward feathers, silvery blue eyes and a peachy skin tone approached them. She said, 'Natsumi-sempai told us to go to our classes. The police are coming.'

'But how did anyone get in here?' Helen asked her best friend. She just shook her head and said, 'No one knows, the gates were closed when Natsumi-sempai came, and it's not only here, some other places are messed-up like this place.'

'Really mysterious…' Namekaze Yuki, a quiet girl with electric pink hair in a bob around her chin, light-blue eyes and pale skin worriedly.

So with that, they all went to their homerooms for classes, though they had a lot of time before the classes started. (Curse Endou-sempai and his idea of early morning soccer practice for their juniors.)

But while they were leaving, Rin noticed a silhouette of a person from the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly to find that nothing was there.

'What's the matter Rin-chan?' Natasha asked her. 'Nothing, Sempai.' She said and started walking towards her homeroom.

'It couldn't be, she lives in Kyoto.' Rin told herself.

The students started to arrive, but they were all perplexed by the curious destruction of their school field and grounds. Before the bell rang, the whole school was talking of only the subject.

Helen was sitting at her usual seat beside the window, and she couldn't help but stare at the school field.

'Worried?' Natasha asked her. 'Yeah, who wouldn't be?' She replied.

'Don't be worried Nell-chan, the police are investigating and the culprit will be caught in no time.' Natasha said soothingly.

'Always the optimist. You're almost worse than Endou-sempai Nats-chan.' Helen told her while shaking her head. Natasha just smiled at her friend.

'OK class, settle down.' The teacher said after entering the classroom. They all stood up and bowed to him and he bowed back.

'Now, class, I want you to meet two new students who will be joining us today.' The teacher said to the class at large.

There was a murmur of interest as he instructed the new students to come in.

'Who could they be?' Donatella thought when the students came in. One was a boy with jet-black hair and small bangs on his forehead, azure eyes, tan skin and a cut on his jaw that went to his cheek. The other boy was the same boy who Addie and Helen bumped into.

'You!' Helen exclaimed and she heard someone exclaim something as well.

The first boy was looking at Donatella with a politely confused look. But the other boy was smirking quite mischievously.

'Ryuu?' Donatella asked again. But the boy shook his head and said politely, 'I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Minami Aoi, not Ryuu.'

'But-but…' Donatella said, a little unsure now.

'Please, class, if some of you know them, please catch up with them after class. Now, please introduce yourselves boys.' The teacher said.

'My name is Minami Aoi. It's a pleasure to meet you all.' Aoi started bowing in front of the class. 'I come from Kyoto and I used to study in Manyuuji.'

'He lived in Kyoto like Ryuu, but I remember that he was homeschooled.' Donatella thought, still thinking that the boy was her childhood friend Kamiya Ryuu.

'My name is Aranthe Shanto. I really hope we can be friends.' Shanto said, also bowing but still with his mischievous smirk. 'Please take your seats.' The teacher instructed.

They both took their seats. 'Just lovely.' Helen thought when Shanto sat down right beside her.

Meanwhile in the first-years class…

'Please come in.' The teacher instructed and In came a girl with peachy skin, ankle length black hair held in a loose with a purple ribbon and blood-amethyst colored eyes walked in.

'Mika-chan! How are you? It's been so long!' Rin exclaimed standing up from her seat. Like Aoi she looked politely confused and said, 'I'm really sorry, but you must be mistaken. My name is Minami Fuyuna, not Mika.'

Rin looked at her wide eyed and sat down. She bowed and introduced herself.

'But she lived in Kyoto too! She looks the same as Mika, so why is she insisting that she's Minami Fuyuna?' Rin wondered.

So, the classes commenced, and two people still were wondering, 'What happened to my old friend?'

_**END**_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Confused or frustrated? Don't be, all will be revealed in time, in due time (Muhahahaha!)**_

_**Anyway, I am sorry to say that OC submission and the story is put on temporary hold. My exams are coming, and my mom will kill me if I don't do well. So please don't mind. Everyone who's OCs didn't appear will come in the story soon so be patient.**_


	3. The Siblings And The Saviours

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi all! Dreamer here! Moms going nuts about the finals in February already, so unfortunately you all have to wait till march for another update. I promise that I'll be regular from then. Now on with the chappie!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Siblings and The Saviors**_

Helen was feeling very resentful towards her seat right about now. Shanto just keeps throwing a malicious, "I'm gonna get you" kind of look at her. She was relieved when the bell signaling lunch rang and Shanto dashed out of the classroom.

Helen wasted no time at telling Natasha about the events of that morning.

'I'm telling you Natasha, the guy's bad news. Did you see the look he had on his face when he said "I hope we all can be friends"?' Helen raged after she had explained.

'Really Helen, aren't you exaggerating a bit? I bet he's a decent guy, you just think that since you got to a rough start.' Helen said quite reasonably and turned to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Helen rolled her eyes behind her but didn't bother to argue. Natasha is quite known for her overly-optimistic view of the world. She followed her out of the classroom and they were joined by Addie on the way. (He was in a different classroom.)

Helen wasted no time in telling him that the boy they bumped into was now their new classmate. Addie was rather appalled, but he still shared the thought of him being a bit more reasonable while he was calm.

'Really, I seriously doubt your judgment of character right about now.' Helen said to them.

'Really, could we talk about something else? He's not our problem 'till he bothers us.' Addie told her.

'Fine.' Helen huffed. 'Good, let bygones be bygones.' Natasha said sagely.

'Yes, oh wise and righteous saint Natasha!' Helen said in a mock voice.

'Any nuggets of wisdom for me?' Addie asked in the same voice. 'Yes, young chipmunk. ' Natasha said in a mystic voice. 'Hold the hairspray; you're emitting more and more CFC while making yourself look like a manikin.' Natasha said while patting a hand on his unusually rigid golden-brown hair.

Helen laughed as Addie looked rather offended. 'Hey! Girls like this kind of hairstyle!' Addie said defensively. 'Oh really? Are we not girls?' Natasha asked. 'No, you two don't count. You two are more like sisters.' Addie said.

'Touching, but I still think that there's no use of being a Casanova if you're too chicken to ask the girl you like out.' Helen said while grinning at him.

'What do you mean by that?' Addie said blushing. 'Come on, we know you like Haruna.' Natasha said cheekily while nudging him with her elbow.

'Shut up!' Addie said, his blush deepening. The girls laughed as they sat down for lunch.

They were just digging in when Setsu came in looking really annoyed.

'Can I join you?' She asked roughly. 'Sure!' Natasha said.

'Err… Why are you looking so ticked off?' Addie asked her. 'Don't get me started! After those two new students came and Rin and Donatella found out they knew them, or should I say their 'doppelgangers' they've become obsessed in proving that they're the people they think. I've been hearing Rin jabber on to Donatella about how they'll prove that the Minami's are actually called Kamiya.

'I know they're being unreasonable, but you have to give them credit for caring so much. And it is odd that two people are having the same delusion.' Natasha said thoughtfully.

'But still, if they limited themselves to the crazy schemes, it would've been bearable. But they actually asked them if they were pulling their legs. I mean, why would two people change their names if they aren't spies or something?' Setsu said.

'Beats me.' Addie said as he dug into his bento.

But, before he could take a bite from his lunch,

SPLATTER!

Someone dumped water on him and Helen. 'And that's for bumping in to me!' Shanto snapped as he walked away.

'COME BACK HERE YOU!' Helen yelled after him while shaking his fist at him.

'Let it go…' Natasha said while helping Addie and Helen rub some of the water dry with a napkin.

'What was that all about?' Setsu asked.

'Nothing, _just nothing_' Helen said in a heated tone.

They finished lunch in silence, Addie looking appalled and Helen still seething from rage. They got up as Natasha said, 'Umm… at least he just dropped a glass of water on you. You could've caught a cold if he dropped a bit more.'

'Really? The guy just throws water at them, in school no less, and you act like it was an accident?' Setsu said. She also knew of Natasha's unusually positive outlook, but decided to tell her that anyway.

'Hey guys!' A sweet voice called. It was Sugar, looking very pleased as she ran towards them. 'Guess what? A new guy just joined the soccer club today. And the training session has been rescheduled for after school!' She said hopping with excitement.

'I hope it was that Minami guy who joined…' Helen muttered.

But, to her disgust, it was actually Shanto who had joined. Well, as can be expected, those two got along as well as a snake and a mongoose. And soon the rest of the team, including their sempais had to keep the ball well away from Shanto to keep him from aiming at Helen and Addie (Who are the goalie and a defender, respectively).

'_What's your problem?_' Hoshiri Sasaki, a first year girl with short straight black-blue hair with the fringe hiding half of her left eye with a strand braided on the opposite side of the fringe snapped as Shanto stole the ball from her forcefully even though they were playing on the same team.

'Letting them know that you shouldn't mess with Aranthe Shanto!' He said as he dribbled furiously towards Addie.

'That's it! No more Mr. nice guy for you!' Addie said as he dribbled closer.

'Ha! I thought you said you were a lover not a fighter?' Shanto taunted.

Addie smirked and with a casual flick brought out a rose and threw it towards Shanto.

'Ha! Wha-' Shanto started when Addie yelled, '_**Rose Crusader!**_' And the rose burst into a storm of petals that lifted Shanto into the air with the ball. Addie then swiftly slashed his hand horizontally and the petals all got shredded with large red slashes, and when it was over, Shanto fell behind Addie and the ball fell directly in front of him.

'Wait, wait! Guys, this is getting us nowhere!' Sugar asked from outside the field.

'Right it isn't!' Setsu said from beside her. 'Go and fix your personal problems or we'll win a match sme time close to never.'

'But he's the one who's all up in our faces!' Helen said from the goalpost in outrage.

'Well, you two are the one who bumped into me!' Shanto yelled back.

'Will you just let it go!?' Addie said heatedly.

'Okay, shout match's over!' Natsumi, the head manager of Neo Raimon cut in before it could get ugly.

'But!' Helen said. 'No buts, I think sempai's right, we should call it a day.' Natasha said.

'Fine…' Helen muttered. Addie glared at Shanto for a while before following suit. The whole team went to change.

'Excuse me Celeste-san, Inara-san.' A gentle voice called.

Rin and Donatella both looked back to see Aoi coming towards them and Fuyuna standing outside the field shyly. The rest of the team left them alone, since they knew about the whole affair. (Shanto was dragged away unceremoniously by Hoshi, who thought it best.)

Rin and Donatella both felt stupid, not only because they almost forced their conclusion on them but also because they had noticed many differences between the Minami siblings and the Kamiya siblings they knew.

Ryuu was a quiet, gentle and shy person, and Mika was a very energetic, tomboyish, and rather rebellious person. But the Minami siblings were the exact opposite of their counterparts in many ways.

'Er…' Donatella started nervously, but was surprised when Aoi bowed in front of them and said, 'Gomenosai. I was very short with you two today. But please, I hope you two won't harass me and my cousin-'

'Cousin?' Rin asked, amazed.

'Yes, cousin.' Aoi said definitely. 'I hope you two will stop trying to prove that we're spies or something and maybe we can be friends.'

'O-okay.' Donatella said, bowing back.

'Yeah.' Rin said, also bowing.

Aoi smiled and went to Fuyuna and they both went different ways.

'Umm…' Rin thought pensively. 'Let's go!' She said suddenly to Donatella.

'Why?' She asked. 'Let's follow Fuyuna.' She said.

'Are you crazy? They already think we're stalkers. And we can't follow a person, that's wrong!' Donatella said, shocked at the thought.

'Well, we'll have to follow her anyway; she's going the way we need to go.' Rin stated pointing towards Fuyuna.

'Fine…' Donatella said, still not sure.

So they followed her silently as she walked, or rather skipped her way towards her home. Donatella was really feeling guilty, and Rin wasn't full of confidence either.

After a while, she turned a corner and they hurried to catch up, only to find that she was gone.

'Where did she go?' Rin said looking around the road frantically. There wasn't a person in sight, but something else caught her sight.

A baby fox, as cute as anything was lying on the street as though asleep. She looked at it, wondering how on earth it got there. It raised its head and looked in her eyes. She noticed that it had some strange purple markings on it.

'Kawaii!' Donatella exclaimed when she saw it. The fox perked its ears and came to them, seemingly interested

Rin smiled and picked it up. It made a cute sound and jumped on her shoulder.

'Wow, you're a friendly one!' Rin cooed.

'What will we do Rin? Fuyuna's gone.' Donatella stated. 'Let's go home for now.' She said.

So they parted ways after a while and Donatella and Rin went to their homes

Rin was nearly home, but three things still bothered her

Fuyuna's sudden disappearance.

The fox's strange appearance.

The shadows that kept rippling and shifting unnaturally.

The last reason bothered her the most. She got really scared at a point and broke into a run for her house. She was nearly there when the baby fox suddenly sat as rigidly as a statue. The whole street turned black and ghostly shadows came out as black spires and chains.

Rin screamed as they approached, but they suddenly stopped and dispersed when they were ten feet away. Rin started running harder and the shadows reformed and chased her.

She reached the door, nearly crying and turned the handle frantically. The shadows lunged at her, but they stopped dead a few feet away. Rin entered the house, panting and out of breath.

She looked outside the boor timidly, but the street was slowly returning to normal. She sighed with relief, and saw that the baby fox was on the floor, looking up at her happily. It squeaked happily again and went out of the house and left.

'Wait! It's dangerous!' Rin called but it still went on, but to Rin's relief, safely.

Rin reentered the house and closed the door behind her. She still couldn't believe what had happened, but her hammering heart still proved that it was all reality. She wondered, was it the fox that saved her from the shadows?

Donatella was feeling lonely, so she decided to visit a very special someone. That someone had saved her when she first came to Japan. She went to a small park near the house where she lived alone. It had a stretch of woods where she usually met that someone. She usually avoided areas with a lot of plants, for some reason she heard disembodied voices there. They never sounded malevolent, but she still didn't like the way people looked at her when she told them about the voices.

She entered the woods, and not long later she saw what she was looking for. It was a cute and beautiful baby horse. It had pure-white fur and a mane to match, onyx eyes and a strange, symbol that looked like a green upside-down spade.

'Hello!' She said, and the horse neighed back in welcome. She came closer and patted it on the head. She usually spent time with it when she felt alone, but the horse attracted her for another reason.

It had been six years since she had met it, but it still remained as it was when she first saw it.

She was wondering about the mark on its forehead when it suddenly neighed warningly, as though it sensed danger. Donatella looked around, very frightened, since the voices had returned and they were all telling her to run away. But, one thing made her freeze on the spot.

A spider, as large as a small car was scuttling towards her, all eight eyes glimmering menacingly.

She couldn't move, she was totally paralyzed with fright. The horse galloped in front of her in a protective manner, and the spider snapped its pincers menacingly.

Donatella suddenly cried out for help and suddenly, as though to answer her call, a healthy-looking tree fell on the spider, crushing it instantly.

She was amazed to see that the spider evaporated into thin air, leaving nothing. She sighed with relief, and went to the tree and put her hand on it.

'Thank you…' She muttered, and she felt a strange warmth on her hand, and a feeble 'You're welcome..'

The horse was trotting at the base of the tree, and it was seemingly crying. A thick pearly tear fell from its eye on to the tree from where the trunk had snapped. The broken trunk glowed a pale green, and started mending itself.

Mystified, Donatella went to the horse and patted it on the head. It neighed as Donatella said 'Thank you… I wish you could be with me all the time.'

She smiled with her hand still on the horse's head. She blinked and suddenly felt the horse's head leave her hand and when she opened her eyes again, she saw it no more.

She looked around, but in vein. But she still felt the horse's presence and felt safe enough to leave the woods amid the reassuring murmurs of the trees.

_**End**_

_**That's it guys, sorry again for the late update.**_


	4. Eyes: part one

**Author's notes:**_**  
**_

**_Dreamer: hey there! Back and ready for action!  
_**

**_Helen: About time!_**

**_Dreamer: Anyway, I'd firstly like to apologize to ZaphYlight and Mizuhara Yukie for using Your OCs as plot devices or something similar. I know I totally missed the mark on them for the last two chapters and I hope you forgive me. Now on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Eyes**

Rin entered her room, really agitated about the strange incident. She really was annoyed about the fact that the incident had occurred on the day her parents were out of town. She felt really insecure since she was completely alone and virtually defenseless to any kind of danger, even though it was her own house.

She sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands, still hoping that she was daydreaming or hallucinating. Maybe it was just karma getting back at her for giving the Minami siblings a rather bad first day...

Rin shot upwards at the sound of the main door to the house opening. The sound was loud as a whip crack in the silent house. 'Darn it!' She thought. She had left the main door open.

She quickly but silently went towards the staircase, grabbing a clay vase on the way to use as a weapon.

She heard steps coming towards the staircase. They grew louder and louder still and soon was reaching near Rin  
.

Rin hid by the side of the staircase, waiting, almost dreading the fight she had a good chance of loosing...

The person was almost at the top the stairs. Rin braced herself. She closed her eyes and jumped out of her hiding place, swinging the vase wildly. She heard an oddly familiar voice yell and then strong hands grabbed her wrist in a flurry of teal hair.

'_RIN!_' The teal haired teen yelled. Rin sighed with relief, it was only Kazemaru Ichirouta, her friend, neighbor and sempai.

Rin stopped trying to struggle and sighed with relief.

'What was that about?' Kazemaru inquired as she left the vase on it's perch and straightened up. 'What do you think it was about? I realized I left the door unlocked and heard you coming in and...' 'Thought that I was a burgler or something? This isn't the first time you left the door unlocked, you know.' Kazemaru interrupted with an eye roll. 'I did wander in here a fair few times without any overreaction.'

'Hey! I dad a bad day _and_ I'd just had an adrenalin rush, what would you expect?' Rin said exasperatedly as she led Kazemaru to her room. She sat down on the chair of her desk and noticed Kazemaru looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Rin raised her eyebrows in return and Kazemaru inquired, '_What adrenalin rush?_'

Rin's mouth curled into a grin, his tone was so like a worried father or a rather protective older brother.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Rin said dismissively. She was reluctant to have another person think that she was loosing her marbles and decided the matter could rest, for now anyway.

Kazemaru looked rather skeptic but acknowledged the dismissal and thought it prudent not to pursue the matter. He instead walked up to Rin's desk and picked up a finely wrapped gift. 'Who's it for?' He inquired, surveying the box closely.

'I wouldn't open that if I were you.' Rin said while stifling a small yawn.

'Why, does it have a punching glove in it?' Kazemaru said, remembering the fondness she has for pranking Nagumo Haruya.

'No, I don't do those old school tricks anymore.' She replied. 'But it _is _in fact a prank, so be careful.' Rin yawned again.

Kazemaru left the box alone. Knowing Rin, it might be a stink bomb or itching powder. 'What's with the yawning, sleepy so early?' He asked looking at her.

'You would've gotten tired too, the new kid Aranthe and Helen and Addie seem to have declared war on each other... Trying to break them up _and _keeping them from breaking our bones as well is no walk in the park...' She replied.

'I'll leave you alone for now, then, just came to check on you . And please lock the door, we don't want you attacking other innocent people too.' Kazemaru said grinning.

Rin rolled her eyes and accompanied him to the door and locked it after Kazemaru left. She returned to her room and sat in front of the window, looking at Kazemaru who was walking along the street with her head in her arms.

She was feeling relaxed, sleepy but suddenly...

She staggered as a great gale pushed her back after Kazemaru and the few people in the road vanished into thin air.

The window nearly shattered as it violently shook and shuddered in the wind. Rin was absolutely horrified and ran down, out to the road. She feared the worst for her friend, the sudden disappearance was so unprecedented that she couldn't think straight.

'KAZEMARU!' She shrieked as she ran barefoot to where Kazemaru was standing last. The sudden gales of wind, obviously unnatural could only slow her down by impairing her vision by making her hair fly in all directions.

She reached the alleyway adjacent to Kazemaru's home, still calling out to her friend to no avail. Oddly enough, in normal circumstances people on the would've looked at her as if she was a madwoman or come out of their homes to see what the commotion was all about, but the whole area was deserted as a ghost town.

She looked wildly around and was shocked when Kazemaru came out of the shadows of the alleyway smiling slightly.

'Kazemaru! You were here all along? What was happening here?' She said in a rush.

'Whoa, take it easy there!' Kazemaru said soothingly but in a rather odd tone. 'You're just tired, so go get some sleep, you're starting to hallucinate now.'

'Ye-yeah... I guess so.' She said, feeling very stupid for the fourth time that day.

'Good, and I'll go take care of a few along now Chihara-chan ' Kazemaru said and went into the shadowy alley.

Rin was about to turn to leave when several things clicked in her head, '_Wait, 'atashi'? And he called me Chihara-chan? only Mika..'_

Rin whipped around and dashed to the shadow that was Kazemaru. She opened her mouth to say something but the shadow whipped around and the only things Rin saw as she fell into unconsciousness were two pairs of eyes in a flurry of black...

* * *

**END**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it was supposed to be a lot bigger, but since I didn't publish it for a long time I thought it best to publish the first part. The next chapter will be Eyes part two.  
**


	5. Eyes: part two

**Author's notes:**

**Well, nothing much to say here. The remaining OCs will be revealed in the next chapter, _Memories: Past, Present, Future._  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own IE or its characters or the OCs that are featured. I just own my OCs and the plot as well as some special mechanics.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eyes part 2**

Hoshiri had dragged Shanto to the changing rooms when he finally struggled free. 'What's the big idea?' He snapped at her. 'Well, giving people privacy in those situations is known as common courtesy. I thought you didn't know that so I dragged you here.' She replied scowling at him.

'Wow, you really connected with me in the hour we've been in the same team.' Shanto said sarcastically. 'Sorry, but you're not the type people can connect with.' She replied acidly.

'Then leave me alone, will you?' He huffed. 'Gladly! Just try to behave and cooperate.' Hoshiri said turning away.

'Err... I'd like too say something.' Natasha said quietly. 'What now? Are you going to tell me off too?' Shanto said aggressively.

Helen was about to snap at Shanto too, but surprisingly, Addie stopped her and shook his head. 'She has this under control.'

'Actually, no I wasn't.' Natasha replied calmly. 'I was just saying that were in the same team, and also we're classmates, so we shouldn't fight like this. We all probably got the wrong impression of you because of your fight with Helen and Addie. I hope you'll forget the past and we'll be able to be friends.' She said smiling sweetly and stretched out her hand as a friendly gesture.

Shanto looked really unsure and suspiciously eyed Natasha's outstretched hand.

'We're all friends here, you know.' Sugar said, trying to egg him on a bit.

'Come on Aranthe-san, there's no need to be a lone wolf.' Natasha said brightly.

If any thing surprised him, it was the way she talked to him. He was pretty used to being spoken to in a disdainful way, as though he was some kind of nuisance to people. But Natasha was speaking to him kindly, almost respectfully...

'No thanks, I'm not the kind who needs friends.' He said dismissively and he turned away. Natasha's hand slumped to the side.

'Good luck living in society then.' Setsu scoffed at him with an eye roll. But, surprisingly he ignored this and left with his stuff. 'Odd, I thought he was gonna explode at you too.' Yukie said with her eyebrows raised at Setsu.

'It's the old Hikari Natasha Effect.' Addie said cheerfully. 'I bet the jerk was confused why she wasn't yelling at him.'

'It's not over, is it?' Setsuna asked Natasha. 'It never is.' She replied with a smile. 'I'll get through to him yet.'

'Bless him; he's earned himself a stalker.' Setsuna said shaking her head.

'A guardian angel is more like it.' Helen said packing her bag. 'One he doesn't deserve.'

'Come on Nell-chan, give him a chance.' Natasha said frowning. 'It'll be good for the team.' She added.

Natasha knew (and so did the team) that she had struck gold. Helen would never jeopardize the team's chances of winning the FF.

'Fine, but only for the team. If he leaves the team for some reason, I'm declaring a vendetta against him.' Helen said grumpily.

'Wow, the guy was able to get on Helen's last nerves in a day. That must be an all time record.' Yukie said jokingly. Most of the team snickered at the remark. (Helen says she'll declare a vendetta against someone at least once a week.)

Yukie was feeling quite cheerful. The situation improved in the best way. She was leaving with the rest of the team, right behind Natasha and Helen. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed and was about to call them when...

'AAARGH!' She shrieked with pain and covered her eyes with her hands.

'What's the matter?' Everyone asked her as the quickly crowded around her.

She just squeaked with pain and wiped her eyes that were watering. 'Let me see.' Sugar said urgently (she was the one in charge of first-aid).

Yukie removed her hands and looked at them. Her eyes had turned pink and were watering much.

'I think something went into her eyes.' Sugar said worriedly. She led her to the washroom to rinse out her eyes.

Yukie didn't object, but inwardly thinking something else. She didn't have something in her eye. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a giant flash of light that nearly blinded her.

Meanwhile...

'Adonis Heart, I need a word with you.' Natsumi said bossily when everyone was leaving.

'Yeah?' He said timidly. _'You're screwed Addie...' _He thought inwardly. 'Don't 'Yeah' me Heart.' She snapped at him crossing her arms. 'I speak for the chairman when I say that you are failing extravagantly as a captain. It was _your _duty to break up the feud but you only made things worse. As captain it was your responsibility to tell them to either settle their differences or leave their personal life out of the soccer field and concentrate. Either take action or leave authority, just because you're the playmaker doesn't make you irreplaceable and if you keep on your abysmal performance you will be stripped of your captaincy or place in the team...' She kept on her tirade for a good ten minutes before leaving Addie in a bad mood.

'The chairman sure has a lot to say to me even though he never actually comes to see the team play.' He muttered sourly to himself.

* * *

Shanto was going home with his hands in his pockets. He was really sulky and was ruminating something deeply. _'Is that Hikari girl for real? No one's that much of a Cindy-sunshine. I know she's up to something.' _He thought to himself.

But his train of thought got interrupted when a bark was heard from behind him. The little wolf cub was scurrying towards him. 'Really, you're a tenacious little thing, aren't you?' He said quietly as it started to wag its tail rapidly while looking up at him with the puppy dog face.

Shanto sighed. That same dog or wolf or whatever was following him around for six solid years...

'Fine... You can come...' He said. Well, the little guy was really the only one genuinely interested to be in his company, so why not? (And for some odd reason he was feeling happier than usual.)

The wolf cub yelped happily and gave a cute roll. Shanto smiled a bit, despite himself.

* * *

'Really Zoey-neesan, you should use some eyeliner, it'll do wonders for your looks!' A girl with blonde hair and silver eyes said to her sister who had silver hair and gold eyes while walking on the sidewalk.

'For the last FREAKIN TIME, I'm not interested in using eyeliner, lipstick, blusher, eye shadow, or anything that I have to put on my face, or make my hair, or wear a skirt Claira!' She said loudly and started rubbing her temples as though she was fighting a headache. (Some people looked alarmed at the sudden outburst.)

'First of all,' Claira started calmly (she was pretty used to her sister's yelling) 'you're already wearing a skirt.' She said pointing at her uniform. 'Doesn't count.' She said. To be honest, it did take a lot of persuasion to get her into the school uniform in the first place.

'Secondly,' She continued, 'how will you get Gouenji to notice you if you don't pretty yourself up?'

'You're changing the subject!' She spluttered going beet red. Claira just giggled.

'And I told you to never speak of this outside our bedroom.' She snapped.

'Okay, okay...' Claira replied rolling her eyes.

They finally reached their home, and were about to enter when Gouenji came to them, totally out of the blue. 'Hi!' Claira greeted cheerfully. 'Hey!' Zoey said too, with a small hint of embarrassment. (She didn't like him seeing her in her school uniform.)

'Hi.' Gouenji said. 'I was wondering, could you two come with me for a bit?' He said without hesitation.

'Both of us?' Claira said in a confused voice. (It was only Zoey who knew him well since she wasn't in the soccer team.)

'Yeah.' He said a bit mysteriously. 'Okay.' Zoey said, a bit confused of the suddenness. 'Where to?'

'The riverside, we're having a team meeting.' Gouenji replied.

'Then why do you need Claira?' Zoey inquired. 'Err... The girls are deciding our new team jersey, so they wanted her opinion as well.' He replied.

'Really? Sweet! Your old jersey was soooo overrated.' She said with a glint in her eyes. Zoey facepalmed.

'Where is everybody?' Zoey asked seeing the field empty. 'Gouenji?' Claira asked unsurely, Gouenji wasn't the kind to play pranks.

But both the twins got shocked at the look on his face... It was the cruel kind of look that a hunter would get after successfully cornering his prey... It sent chills up their spines...

Suddenly they heard someone say, _'W'ssil ess'eh!'_

It was obviously in a foreign tongue, but both of them somehow understood each word... _"Plain of thoughts."_

The people around them disappeared, leaving them with only Gouenji. But he _wasn't _Gouenji, because he started to change. He became as tall as an average adult, his face was wiped clean off and became smooth, his clothes also dissolved into his body, which became white, and soon only a white faceless, hairless humanoid was standing in front of them.

Claira shrieked as Zoey moved in front of her. _'Damn! It was a trap.' _She thought to herself, cursing her stupidity. But who could ever expect something this odd to happen out of the blue?

'No need to shriek girl.' A sinister looking man wearing a grey coat and black fedora said walking towards them slowly. 'Who are you?' Zoey asked aggressively.

'My my, sassy, aren't we?' He said with sickening relish in his voice. 'I'm telling you, leave us alone, or you'll face the consequences!' Zoey said warningly.

The man gave a mad cackle, the kind that would make even a man's skin crawl. He quickly tried to grab the twins, but Zoey was too quick for him and punched him in the gut.

He fell to his knees while holding his stomach; the wind was knocked out of him. The white humanoid acted quickly and turned into a large serpent and blocked the twins as they tried to escape.

'You two could've come with me so easily, but I guess we have to do this the hard way...' He said getting up. 'You should be so glad my orders are to bring you alive... So don't worry, you'll both be alive, barely...' He added with a sick grin.

He lifted his hand and pointed his finger towards them and said in the same tongue, _'Agony!' _

A shot of black static zoomed towards them. They both braced themselves for what was coming next...

But suddenly something like a giant bird jumped in front of them with a loud squawk. It blocked the spell and Zoey was able to get a good look at it.

It was a larger than life peacock with shiny metallic feathers and a tail that had large mirrors in each tail feather where the eye shaped design usually is.

A woman with black hair in a large bun and bangs framing her face, azure eyes and peachy skin came to the side of the peacock. The large serpent tried to attack her but she placed her palm in front of it and it slammed to the wall opposite to it by an invisible force.

She reached in front of the twins and asked them, 'Are you two both alright?'

'Yeah...' Claira replied faintly. She nodded curtly and turned to face the man who was looking at her with deep loathing.

'Why are you interfering? This has nothing to do with you!' He told her angrily.

'It _does_ concern me if you're bothering innocent people.' She replied coldly.

The man roared with anger and said, _'Agony!' _again. But the peacock squawked again and one of its mirror-like tail feathers vanished and reappeared in front of all of them, almost five times its previous size and the black static disappeared in it.

A few more of the feathers vanished and materialized around him and they released the static. But the man stopped them by raising protective pillars of rock by yelling, _'Earth's Embrace!'_

The pillars surrounding him retracted after blocking his own spell. But the feathers were still floating around him in a circle. 'You know you can't beat me, so give up.' She said coolly.

'Never!' He yelled back. 'Fine then.' she said curtly. She calmly muttered something and said the last part in a normal voice, _'Quicksilver Flood.'_

A torrent of molten metal gushed out of nowhere and tried to envelop him, but he jump out of the way and reared up to cast another spell. But she then said calmly, _'Metal Madness.'_

The wave of metal gushed towards him again and this time when he was about to jump out of the way, it formed spires and chains and blades that flew towards him. He was completely caught off guard and was trapped in the shiny shackles.

The woman raised her and an elegant hand mirror appeared in her palm. She directed it towards the man and he was sucked into it, without a trace. The molten silver also vanished.

The woman came to the girls and nodded at the peacock. It opened its beak, but a male human voice came out which said _'Passage of Reflections'_

Another mirror appeared beneath them and they were sucked into its depths.

They reappeared near the twins' home and the woman turned away without a word. 'Wait!' Zoey and Claira both said in union. But she didn't turn around. The peacock came in front of them instead and spread its tail feathers, which glowed a sinister red.

They almost looked like demonic eyes... The twins slowly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

'Hey, Nats-chan!' Addie called Natasha from a distance.

Natasha turned around smiling at him. He ran to her side and panted lightly. 'Addie, your house's not this way.' Natasha said, stating the obvious.

'I know,' Addie said looking at her. 'I'm going to pick up Koichi-kun from practice.'

'That's really sweet Addie, but I'll manage, thanks.' She replied sweetly. 'You already have enough to handle, and it's almost time to check Hajime-san's medicines. I insist I'll go!' He said stubbornly.

Natasha just beamed at him. 'Thanks!' She said hugging him. 'Hey, your brothers are my brothers, we're family, remember?' He said with a lopsided grin.

Hikari turned to go home, but Addie stopped her by grabbing her hand. 'You know that you don't have to face everything alone.' He said seriously.

Hikari turned to face him. 'But, I do...' She said lightly. 'But why? Do you think we'll get annoyed or think of you as a burden?' He asked, aghast.

'No. It's because it makes Hikari Natasha who she is.' She said with a touch of sadness in her voice. She turned to leave.

'But it didn't make our Nats-chan who she was...' He said.

Natasha paused for a bit and looked at the ground. 'Bye, Addie...' She said after a few moments.

* * *

_**END**_

So how was the chapter? Please Review!


	6. Memories: Past, Present and Future

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Finally! All the OCs are revealed! (At least the protagonists are XD) Sorry for the lateness though, but everything has it's time and place.**_

_**Just a small notice, all those who've submitted OCs please look in my profile for a small surprise...**_

_**And I'm a bit suckish in writing soccer matches, so criticism that will help me improve will be welcome as always.**_

_**Oh, and another thing, any reader reading this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, PM me if you've watched Cardcaptor Sakura and remember most of it, I need a bit of help for a story I'm planning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE or its characters or the OCs featured. I only own the plot, some special mechanics and of course, my OCs.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Memories: Past, Present and Future...**_

It was a quaint day in London, the midsummer day was clear and a real contrast to the gloomy and foggy London some people picture in their minds.

But, even the bright golden day couldn't uplift the moods of a certain soccer team. The whole team was gathered together and the mournful mood would suggest that it was a small soccer field side funeral. Truly, only one person, a 16 year old boy with ash black hair and garnet mixed with crimson eyes and was wearing a small cap with flame designs looked untouched by the general bad, humiliated and sodden moods of his fellow teammates.

'I don't believe it...' Edger Valtinus was saying with his head in his hands. 'What's not to believe?' The ash haired teen said, not lifting his sight from his smartphone. 'They're slaughtering us! Those French Bimbos! Who could believe we're barely keeping a tied goal to an all-girl _French _soccer team whose members weren't even in the FFI and a few years junior to us while _we _have most of the Knights of Queen's members! This is humiliating!' A boy obviously a few years older than him yelled.

'Andrew, please keep your voice down.' Their coach instructed.

'Why does it matter? It's just an exhibition match...' The teen said as though he could care less.

Andrew looked at him as though he had said the most disgusting thing in the world. 'The only exhibition here is of our national pride being ground to dust!'

'England's lost to France a few times before, and it wasn't the end of the world then, why should it be now?' He said in a monotone.

Andrew roared with frustration and said loudly, 'Sorry, it was my fault for trying to argue with a retard.' 'Hey! Take that back Adams!' A boy with short layered hair and black eyes snapped at him as he sprang to his feet.

'Andrew Adams, you will apologize or risk losing your place in the team. Theodore, get back on your seat.' The coach said warningly.

Andrew sighed and hung his head. 'Sorry Viorel...' He muttered resentfully. 'It just slipped out...'

'But what will we do? Half time's nearly over and we haven't go anything yet!' Edger said hopelessly.

'I think I know how to break through their defenses...' Viorel said finally looking at Edgar.

'Really!? Spit it out then!' Nearly everyone said. 'Well, they've studied the tactics we use pretty thoroughly and they're faster and lighter than us, so they have the tactical advantage. But they heavily rely on their speed and trick shots because their shoots aren't powerful as ours. And their Hissatsu tactic '_**La Chatelier**_' is specifically designed to counter our tactics. So we either have to adopt a new hissatsu tactic, or we need to keep the ball out of their position as long as possible to find a tactical hole.' He explained.

The whole team really impressed, not to mention surprised that the timid and quiet technology lover was finally coming out of his shell.

So they took their positions in the field in front of the smirking girls of 'Lumière de Vierge'.

'Well, well, I wouldn't have guezzed zat ze proud chevaux would willingly come for more humiliation. Eet eezn't too late to throw in ze towel.' The captain Rosalie Amour taunted. 'Like, totally! We're really really cool, so we'll totally go easy on you if you get on your knees.' One of the forwards who had black curtains of back length hair and grey eyes said with a wink. The other forward gave her a high-five and said, 'Well said, Anica!' And they both started to laugh.

'We'll see who's laughing after the second half!' Edgar told his teammates who had gone red with anger and likely to explode, even though his hands were clenched into fists and shaking from anger as well.

The whistle blew and the match was on. Edgar pulled a beautiful kick-off and was speeding along to the goal post, accompanied by six of his teammates. 'How predictable.' Rosalie thought.

On the other side, she gave the signal and the team got into position. '_**La Chatelier!**_' They called as three of them sped towards their opponents at top speed in a v shaped form followed by three more of them in a straight line. But to their surprise, Edgar back passed to Theodore, and he came charging from the rear as Edgar back-tracked and let the others except the defenders pass.

But the girls still had tricks up their sleeves. '_**Fantasia Rosa!**_' A defender said and the field around her filled with roses and the boys all started to get glazed-over looks, as if they were falling in a trance. She tried to steal the ball, but Theodore quickly passed again and a midfielder was in position of the ball. He then passed after dodging a coming forward and passed again to Theodore.

But it wasn't over, not by a long shot. The captain Rosalie came charging and stole the ball with her signature Hissatsu, '_**Will of the Goddess**_'.

And 'Lumière de Vierge' was back in track. 'Zid you honestly think zat we only 'ad trick shots?' Rosalie said challengingly. 'Anica, Gabriella!' She called and she was joined by her fellow forwards. They formed the V shaped formation again and three people had joined them in a straight line. '_**La Chatelier!**_' They called again and they shot forward covered in white energy, and they resembled an arrow as thy charged though.

'Everyone brace yourselves!' Viorel called and he was joined with two more of their defenders in front of the goal. The three opposing forwards broke free of the formation and reared for their big shot.

'Time for you to see ze true power of Lumière de Vierge.' Rosalie said and she shot the ball upwards as Anica and Gabriella jumped in the air from her sides. A luminous figure of a female knight with a halo rose from behind them, wearing shining silver armor and holding a long sword. Anica and Gabriella kicked the ball down as the figure slashed her sword forward and when the ball was in front of Rosalie, she pushed it with all her might with her right foot toward the goalpost with a parallel shot. (Almost like Gazel when he uses Northern Impact) The figure behind her thrust the sword forward as the ball zoomed forward inside the shining blade. '_**Tyrant Rending Blade!**_' They called the name of their Hissatsu.

'Now!' Viorel instructed, and they used their own best defensive Hissatsu, '_**Defenders of the Crown!**_' The called and three knights wearing (from left to right) black, scarlet and white appeared with giant kite shields and they blocked the shot.

'No!' Rosalie yelped disbelievingly as the shot was stopped and the ball was sent back to the forwards.

They kept on passing within them and keeping the ball well away from their opponents. At the last moment it was time for the final push.

Theodore was very close to the goal, but the girls weren't worried at all, their goalie alone was able to stop his shot easily. He took a deep breath and used his Hissatsu. '_**Cosmo shoot!**_' He called and astoundingly, kicked it at the opposite direction. 'A suicide shot?' Rosalie thought. But she was mistaken.

Edgar was in front of the goalpost and ready. '_**Excalibur!**_' He called and his foot turned into a golden sword and he shot the ball back towards the opposition's goalpost.

The ball zoomed towards the goal, gaining more and more power steadily. The two defenders got in position and they did their best Hissatsu. '_**Courtship of Blades!**_' They called and they all got slender rapiers in their hands which they slashed in front of them to form an X shape with another line going though the X. Then the goalie started thrusting the sword in blinding speed as the ball got caught in the shield. But the shot was too powerful and broke through it with ease. The whistle blew thrice, and so signaled the end of the game with The Royal Knights 2 and Lumière de Vierge 1.

The whole team was roaring with delight and had lifted Viorel up in the air. Theodore just beamed at his little brother.

The match had ended and Emeralds were going back to their homes. 'I'm so proud of you Rel! You were brilliant today!' He said as he messed up his brother's ash black hair.

'You and Edgar were the one who did all the work.' He said, rather embarrassed.

'But if you hadn't planned it so skillfully we surely would've lost.' He said brightly. 'See? Your not a wimp, you're bloody talented.'

They both were laughing and really happy, blissfully unaware of the shadows that were creeping towards them...

Suddenly, a hole appeared beneath them and they both were devoured by the void beneath...

* * *

There was the rather rare clear sky filled with sunshine in Vladivostok and people were happily going about minding their own business. Most of the people were very fond of the summer time, obviously since the winter in their country was one of the coldest in the world.

But not all the people were outside on a gorgeous day like this. Aleksander Volkov was one of those few, well along with his classmates, that is.

They were visiting The Arsenyev Primorye Museum in their home town Vladivostok as a part of their field trip.

Well, It was a rather boring ordeal for most of the class, especially since they were the freshmen of their high school and like most sixteen year olds they rather spend their time lollygagging at school rather than learn about ancient Chinese Temple Steles and the gibberish written in Chinese, Mongolian and who knows what other foreign languages.

'Class, listen up.' Their teacher called to them at large. 'All of you take this paper and fill the questions with the answers. Please take this seriously because this will account for one-forth of your final grade.' He told them while waving the sheets in the air.

Most of the students made unenthusiastic sounds (most because every class has the occasional teachers pets and study-lovers).

'Hey, Alec! Alec! Wake up!' A boy hissed at Alec as he was dosing while leaning on a pillar in the back. He sleepily opened his eyes, his dark blonde hair as messy as usual with a few strands of it falling to his neck.

'Hmm?' He said sleepily. 'You'll get both of us in trouble! Wake up!' The boy hissed. Alec woke up and started rubbing his eyes while yawning. 'I hate this; at least I could stay awake a little in class. But it's just so boring Victor.' He told his friend. 'First of all,' His friend started patiently, 'I'm Mikhail not Victor. And you would've fallen asleep in the class as well. Seriously, do you sleep at all at night or what?' He said scathingly.

'Whatever...' He said while stifling a huge yawn. So they got their papers and started seeing the various artifacts, mainly from China because their town shared a border with the Asian country.

'What's this scribbles on the piece of rock?' One of their classmates inquired as he inspected an ancient slab of rock with Chinese writings. 'That rock's a Temple Stele, Ivan.' One of the smarter students said. Alec looked at the Stele and was amazed to see some strange glowing symbols where his classmates were seeing things they called scribbles ... And he could actually _read _them as well...

'**Om manipadme hum...' **He said softly. 'Whaa?' The student yelped. He had seen him reading the text. 'You know traditional Chinese?' He said disbelievingly. 'Don't talk nonsense Poliakoff.' Mikhail said. 'He must've just read the writing on the base.' He said pointing at the writing on the platform the stele was set. 'But he never looked at the writing!' He said definitely. 'Let's ask him then, hey Alec...' Mikhail started as he turned to Alec, but he disappeared before he could start, along with all the people around him.

'What!' He exclaimed in a shocked voice as he looked around for some sign of people in the previously filled corridor. But he found no one... He was alone, or so he thought...

'Alecsander Volkov' a man said as he came through the doors of the room. Alec looked at him hopefully. Maybe he could tell him what was going on.

But he felt his stomach churn ominously as he came... The man was dressed normally, but he had different colored irises... One was a simple black and the other a dark, blood red and had a look so insane and cruel that he was gruesome to look at even though he was very handsome...

He also had a tattoo of something black, which could be only seen because it came above the neckline a bit.

'You have to come with me...' He said in a quiet and cold voice. Alec felt his instincts telling him to keep well away from him. 'N-no thanks...' He said backing away a bit. 'That's not an option…' He hissed. 'If you won't come willingly, I'll just have to force you.'

The man clenched his fist and a vicious looking butcher's knife appeared there as Alec saw some odd symbols like those on the Stele appear in multiple circles and solidify into it in his hand. Alec quickly backed away and hid behind the Stele.

'Come out little sheep, come out to play…' He hissed in a vicious voice as he slowly came while dragging the knife along on the ground to make a chilling sound.

Alec's heart was beating faster and faster. He was in the museum all alone with a maniac who was obviously a serial killer and had no means to defend himself.

He decided closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself even though the footsteps and dragging was so close, only a deathblow away…

And they both stopped… He sighed a bit and his body slackened. '_Is he gone?_' He wondered.

But suddenly a hand grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him out of hiding. He felt the cold blade of the knife pressed against his throat…

'Now, don't struggle… I won't kill you unless you struggle too much… Now come with me and we'll get you to the right people…' He hissed in his ear.

But Alec wasn't willing to go with him. He was still hoping for some way to escape. It was darn right foolish of him for not running when he had the chance, but he had the lingering feeling that he would've been dead by now if he had…

Suddenly, as he was being dragged by the arm, he saw the Stele and the symbols on them. They were like the symbols that appeared as the man brought the butcher's knife in his hand…

He tried to dig deep, if the man was dragging him to some 'Right People' as he said, then he must have something like him…

He stopped and flung his hand towards the Stele. The man was about to slash at him with the knife when the symbols floated off the Stele and placed themselves in a circle with Alec in the center.

Then they glowed blindingly and an invisible force pushed him away. As the symbols formed lines and circles around him as a seal, some words came to his mouth in a language he understood but never knew he had knowledge of…'

'_**Shall, the nirvana guide,  
The disciples of truth,  
And all those who,  
The six accursed paths follow,  
Will feel the wrath,  
Of He who is unseen,  
The miraculous light,  
Jewel within the Lotus!'**_

White energy formed around him and turned into a lotus bud. It then blossomed into a beautiful white lotus with Alec in the center and floating in a jewel-like dome of light. The man tried to run, but the lotus' petals burst into pillars of light everywhere and the light around Alec spread which blasted the man through the walls.

Alec felt unbelievably drained, and as he started to loose consciousness he saw he was standing where he was before everyone had gone and Mikhail was still saying '- can you rea- Alec!'

As he fell sideways was caught by his classmates...

* * *

_The beholder was seeing an average home, but the whole neighborhood was unfamiliar to her. She entered the house amid a faint whispering..._

_But instead of the interior all she saw was darkness and heard sobbing, so filled with bitter angst, they conveyed pain beyond anything, and showed the signs of an injury the world couldn't see but any living creature could feel to the core of their being..._

_The whispers grew louder and louder... She saw a shadow, shaking with what was undoubtedly with sobs. It had a snake like figure entwined around her, and so tightly that it was nearly a part of her... The whispering was now loud enough to understand..._

'_It is constant...  
Blood shall be spilt  
And despair will overshadow,  
In the sanctuary of flesh and blood,  
Take refuge, will the agony of the accursed  
Through the blood spilt,  
The blood bath will wash  
The hope within away...'_

_The shadow was joined by three more shadows, obviously smiling and they pulled the first shadow up on her feet, the serpentine creature fell away as it stood..._

'_But from the ashes of  
The burnt paradise  
And the blood of love  
Flesh of will  
And bones of hope  
Will be reborn, Death anew.'_

* * *

'Hey Miharu! Earth to Miharu!' A girl was shaking her friend a little as she was looking at a book in a reverie of some kind.

She finally snapped out of it. 'What?' She said, a little taken-aback by her friend's alarmed expression. 'What do you mean by what? You were totally out there for a while! I almost thought you were in a coma or something.' She said.

'Well, I-um just dosed off.' She said. To be honest, she wasn't sure herself if she was asleep or not. She's been having that same 'dream' for a while...

'Well, okay then.' Her friend said, still looking a bit worried.

* * *

'Argh...' Voirel groaned as he got up on his feet. All he remembered was that he had fallen in some kin of hole... He looked around to find himself in an unfamiliar town with people who were obviously foreign walking all around him...

He rephrased the last thought in his mind. _He_ was the one who was foreign, because the large billboards and signs were in another language, Chinese perhaps...

But he realized that he was witnessing an old nightmare...

He stood and helplessly watched as some people holding medieval weapons and different kinds of old-fashioned guns accompanied by vicious looking beasts and monsters appeared out of nowhere and started killing people and ripping them to shreds for no apparent reason. Blood was everywhere and mass panic followed as people ran for their lives, only to be ambushed or hit by fire and lightning, slashed to pieces by water and wind, or skewered by spires of earth, ice, metal or roots of trees...

No one was spared, not even the people indoors, as the windows were painted scarlet by blood from the inside... And fires of evil looking colors raged and only burnt people to a crisp...

But that wasn't all, the people who he presumed were dead were not dead, well they couldn't be since they were trying to get up or writhing with pain...

He couldn't take it; he couldn't take any of it... Even though he had the same nightmare when he was ten... but he still was going into shock... Paralyzed with horror, fear, sorrow and agony of watching people hang between life and death waiting for death longingly...

* * *

Theodore had gotten to his feet and looked around. It was odd how he ended up in a room with Viorel when he remembered that they had fallen through a hole.

'Any ideas Rel?' He asked his brother, who was looking around the room. 'Look! A door!' He said pointing towards a door in the black room void of any windows.

'Let's go then.' Theodore said and they both went to the door, with Viorel in front. He opened the door and went outside and Theodore was right behind him. But the door banged shut, locking Theodore in.

'Theo! Are you OK?' Viorel called from outside. 'Yeah!' He called back. 'The door won't open!' Theodore said trying to twist the handle forcefully. He even banged it with his hands, but it didn't budge.'

'I'll try from he- who are you?' Viorel suddenly said. 'What are you- AAAAAAAAAARGH!' He yelled in pain. 'REL! WHAT'S HAPPENING? ARE YOU OK? REL! ANSWER ME DMMIT!' Theodore roared as Viorel was stopped for a bit.

But he yelled in agony again, and this time de kept on screaming. 'REL! VIOREL!' He screamed, trying to get the door to open. He gave up and started charging at the door with his shoulder to break it open. But the door wouldn't budge. Vorels screams continued on and on...

Theodore was still screaming his brother's name while sobbing into to the door. He slid down to his knees, still occasionally banging the door in fruitless attemts... He realized with horror that he was kneeling in a pool of what was undoubtedly Viorel's blood...

And it stopped... Viorel had stopped screaming... All Theodore could hear was ragged and labored breathing...

He couldn't do any thing... The door suddenly opened and he fell face down on the floor covered in blood...

He hadn't the courage to look up, he just kept sobbing... But the little ragged breathing gave him a bit of hope... He looked up to see Viorel's char-black eyes a few feet away. He was looking at him with a shocked expression, his whole body covered with blood and his innards almost visible through the numerous gashes on his body. He was also covered with burn marks, which suggested he had hot objects pressed on his body...

He made a hoarse sound, and tried to reach out a hand to his brother, still shamelessly alive, and sane while he witnessed his state...

'The...theo...do...re' He whispered... and his hand stopped mid-way... His eyes lost their gleam...

* * *

'I hope everything goes according to Mom's plans.' A girl with Blue-black hair and eyes of the same color said to another girl with storm-grey hair in a small plait on her shoulder and glasses that hid her eyes. She was looking through the window outside into the beautiful surroundings. It was the remains of a city covered with green vegetation and beautiful flowers underneath an azure sky shining with sunlight.

'I know it will. The Hand of The Magus can't spoil all of her plans, but,' She said in a slightly concerned tone, 'they're very well organized and have more people on their sides. They can definitely cause problems.'

'Don't worry Sophie; I know everything will be fine. The Dominion's even better organized; we're sill not caught by those cruel Mystics, are we?' The girl said soothingly. 'I hope so Lydia.' Sophia said. 'Let's go to mother, she's expecting us.'

So they both left the room behind. And through the window, the lost city still loomed with the remains of people who were killed and a scarlet sky to match the blood-stained roads and buildings...

* * *

_**END**_

_**Sky: Probably your longest chapter yet. And the bloodiest**_

_**Dreamer: Yep! And we're nearing a climax.**_

_**Sky: So this wasn't one?**_

_**Dreamer: Nope!**_

_**Sky: You're gonna give the readers a heart attack...**_

_**NOTES:**_

_**Lumière de Vierge = Light of Virgo.**_

_**Chevaux= Horses (proud horses isn't a French expression, but since they were speaking English, I wrote Proud Chevaux because she substituted the English word horse with the french counterpart)  
**_

_**Tyrant Rending Blade= Based on Joan of Arc.**_

_**Fantasia Rosa= What the name implies XD**_

_**La Chatelier= Don't really know what Chatelier means, but La Chatelier is the name of a law which explains the effects of change of temperature, atmospheric pressure and/or amount of reactants/products on a Chemical Equilibrium.**_

_**Yes, I had to a lot of homework on french and The city of Vladivostok to write this chapter XD...**_


	7. Whispers Fate

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Dreamer: Sorry for the late update, I keep forgetting to write lately.**_

_**Sky: At least you're updating.**_

_**Dreamer: Anyway, this chapter marks the start of the crescendo of the first part of the story. And Heat Hazed-san, I have no problem doing homework as long as it's not from my textbooks! XD**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** The author does not own IE or its characters or the OCs featured except his own.**_

* * *

_**Chapter seven: Whispers Fate...**_

'Are you sure you're OK Haru?' Miharu's friend Anastasia asked looking very concerned for her friend.

'Yeah, don't worry about it Anne.' Miharu said dismissively, trying to look as casual as possible throwing her ponytail around carelessly as she avoided making eye contact. Well, she was obviously trying to hide the fact she was having visions for a while; she was dreading the reactions of her family and friends. Well, she struck gold without meaning to.

'I'm Anastasia, not Anneliese Haru...' She said exasperatedly shaking her head. Miharu inwardly thanked the heavens that she was very forgetful most of the times.

'Anyway, why are we going to Vladivostok anyway? It's very far away from Moscow, you know.' Miharu asked her with her head tilted to the side as with a puzzled but cute expression on her face.

Anastasia facepalmed at this. She might've cried from exasperation and was obviously praying for patience (and a bit of sanity). 'You're the one who persuaded _me _to come along with you to visit your uncle who had an accident there...' She said, trying (and almost failing) to keep her voice level.

Miharu blushed at her little mistake. 'Sorry...' she said in a small voice, really embarrassed.

* * *

Alec was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital by his classmates and teachers. It was really quite alarming to have a perfectly healthy person standing one minute and fainting without a warning the next.

It didn't really help that he had gone pale as a ghost in probably (as it seemed to his classmates) a second.

Alec opened his eyes a fraction of an inch and found his friend Mikail staring at him along with his homeroom teacher. He was rather surprised to find himself in a snowy white bed and loose-fitting clothes patients usually wear. He looked around, still with his eyes barely opened and realized he was in a hospital cabin.

Mikhail noticed Alec stirring and sat up straight. 'Alec!' he called as softly as possible while still making sure his voice was audible. 'Hmm?' he replied sleepily.

Mikhail and the teacher were both relieved. 'Are you feeling any better Volkov?' his teacher asked. 'Yes...' he replied, once again dozing off.

Mikhail laughed softly. 'Now I know he's fine.' He said shaking his head. His teacher smiled. 'Well, you may go home, I've called his parents and they'll be arriving shortly.' He told Mikhail. He nodded and left the cabin silently.

* * *

'Answer me!' the tall woman with black hair tied in an elegant bun said roughly at the figure kneeling before her. It was the same man who had attacked the twins. Now he wasn't wearing a hat or the long overcoat so his lean figure with a black tattoo on his arm and vicious looking face could be seen clearly. But the most frightening feature of his face was the blood red and pitiless eyes that looked more beast-like than human.

The man, now bound by many chains just smirked disgustingly and said, 'I told you once and I'll say it again-' he said something so foul that if it was any other person, they would likely pull his tongue out with their bare hands.

'That is not the answer I wanted.' The woman said, stooping enough so that her face was level with the scoundrel's. 'Well, life tends to be like that.' He scoffed back.

The raven-haired woman was getting impatient now, she snapped back into standing position and was about to say something when a shadow shifted in the dark and empty room they were occupying. The magical peacock, now roughly the size of a normal peacock but with scarlet and green tail feathers gently fluttered on to her shoulder.

'Saori, we're still unable to trace the attack on the Dryad and a report from the Hand of the Magus European Union Division (The Order of Merlin) states that The Dominion's followers are getting bolder and bolder in the Euro zone. They're desperate to get hold of the Heir to The Sacred Crown. But they have no idea who he or she is. Reports also state that they've probably discovered and are tracking one or more of the Jewels of Eternity and Crossroads of Fate located there.' The peacock said urgently in the voice of a male human.

The chained man cackled madly at this and said with relish, 'See? Our plans are already coming into fruition. Soon The Dominion will end this illusion called law and dawn a new age!'

'I highly doubt that.' The woman called Saori said coldly. But it was clear that her insides were aflame with anger and frustration.

She snapped her fingers and the peacock jumped in the air and went behind her, spreading his wings wide.

A seal glowed around her and soon only Saori stood, now clad in armor of sapphire blue and emerald green, her face covered with a smooth, faceless metal mask which had no eye-holes. The armor covered every part of her body and from beneath the chest to abdomen was a mirror-like surface that was more reflective than the most expensive mirror. Something like a skirt with an open front made of giant peacock tail feathers (that resembled her peacock) came down flowing from her hip and trailed delicately yet extravagantly over the floor. On her back was two shining metallic wings also like her peacock folded delicately at her sides. The only part of her not covered in metal was her raven hair.

The man looked at her transfixed with fear at that point. Saori snapped her fingers again. Some of the large feathers disappeared.

The heads of the feathers, now as large as pavement slabs and resembling ornate floating mirrors began circling the man. 'You-you wouldn't dare!' he yelped, but it was clear that he himself wasn't too confident about it.

'This is your last chance.' Saori said in a ringing voice, her figure slowly ascending without support as the mirrors or feathers started circling the man even more furiously. 'Tell us how the Dominion is finding out our secrets? How are you convincing or forcing more people to invoke the Mark of The Accursed?' she asked threateningly.

The feathers halted and were obviously ready to strike a deadly blow. The man looked more vicious than ever as hatred and anger tinted with fear distorted his face. He finally said, 'I don't know. But Dorahaido-dono had been visiting the Old One very often. Maybe she was able to make out what that senile haggard keeps blubbering on about.'

'How dare you disrespect the Wise Hermit!' Saori said disgustedly. 'It's real easy.' The man said with a mirthless laugh (it looks like he was getting his swagger back, seeing how Saori had not struck when he disrespected the Hermit. He was half expecting her to kill him due to his insult. The Hermit was very highly respected among the magi.) 'Why do you care anyway? He's just an old fool like you people who believe humanity can't be discarded!'

This was the last straw. Saori pointed her finger at him and from the mirror sharp spikes of metal shot like bullets towards him. The man yelled, but-

'_**The Cards have spoken, may all be still!' **_A voice came, and the spikes stopped midway.

A handsome blond man walked to them, holding three cards in his right hand and a deck of cards in his right hand followed by a large golden lion with a mane of fire and golden wings. He was tall and strong-looking, his sea blue eyes shone from behind his silver-framed glasses. 'Now, don't lose your head Saori. We can't stoop to their level you know, and it would be a shame if you ended up imprisoned for this offence by the Mystics.' He said in a gentle, calm and composed voice. It was a statement but it had the same effect of a scolding. Saori looked ashamed and disgusted with herself. The man smiled and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

'Ha! Stoop to our level indeed! You people are just weak!' The man taunted again. (He seemingly did not have a sense of shame or gratitude.)

'You sir,' The man started again, 'are disgusting and don't deserve to say here.'

He shuffled the cards in his hand into his deck and this time only drew one card. _**'The cards have spoken, may you be gone!' **_he said, only glancing at the card once before saying that.

A different seal appeared under the man, and he soon melted through the ground into the seal.

'I didn't know you could send people to Abbaidon with the tarot cards, Aaron.' Saori said interestedly as she reverted to her normal form and the peacock reappeared on her shoulder.

'Nor did I.' Aaron replied pleasantly. 'I guess I still have a lot to learn about my own capabilities.'

'I too need to learn a lot from you.' She said, the shame of losing her temper returning to her. 'I think their nature is starting to rub off on me.' She added with her head down.

'It's only natural Saori. Always remember that "Disease is contagious, not health" people only imbibe the bad qualities of other people around them, only the person innocent enough to see good in all people is the exception. But don't fret, we're only human after all, and I would never believe _anyone_, especially you could ever stoop to their level.' Aaron said wisely.

Saori smiled, and by the peacock and Aaron's expressions, it was a really rare event. 'Anyway, I'll be leaving now; Aodh and I need to return to Spain for an errand.' He said, gesturing towards himself and his silent companion (the golden lion).

Saori nodded and said, 'I must visit the Hermit, this insanity is getting out of hand. Come, Touya.' The peacock named Touya nodded and they also left the dark room.

* * *

It was a dark and lonely road, and a solitary woman in magnificent robe-like clothing was confidently following the path that she knew would lead her to her success. The misty path was oddly comforting and gave a sense of safety, unlike most paths of the like that make people insecure.

She soon saw it, a lone hut she was looking for. No one would ever think of finding a hut in this place. The forest outskirts were long abandoned by its human neighbors and it was thus unlikely that anyone would ever come here.

She was about to knock when a cracked, but kindly voice came, 'Please enter.'

The woman looked unsurprised at this and entered the dark hut. But it wasn't actually dark. An old man with snowy white hair and a long beard wearing a green robe was sitting with a rosary in his hand. He was giving off an audible aura that seemed to illuminate everything around him. He was obviously blind, but he was seemingly able to see everything, and probably more than others.

'Welcome Dorahaido. What brings you to the humble abode of this poor old soul again?' He asked kindly.

'For the same reason I've visited before, Wise One.' She said softly.

'I've told you and the whole world, the Almighty has only gifted me with intelligence that lets me deduce what will happen in the near present, not the ability to see the future.' He said softly 'So I can not tell you the future. But I can tell you a story.' Dorahaido stiffened. The Hermit cleared his throat and continued, 'My, I have missed telling stories since my only son and his wife and children died so long ago. What can an old man do with out a family? So, I will start.' Dorahaido was waiting for this; she sat down on the floor and started listening with rapt attention.

'Now I will tell you about the poor things that escape our sight, but this old man notices because alas, he has nothing to do in solitude. The light, with its shining glare looks so strong and pure. We all thing it's natural for light to illuminate the way, but do we ever consider that the light feels the need for love? It is our nature to not give anything easily, so we never do give. The fact that light never asks or accepts also is the reason that we cannot give.

Then there is darkness, light's opposite, while light is reluctant to accept love, darkness is reluctant to give the amount it wants to give. While it embraces all, it's still afraid that in its embrace evil and malice will spawn once again. It is not the darkness's fault that it relishes in giving love to everyone without discrimination; it is the fault of the evil that grows when not faced by discrimination.

And the fire that's contained in embers, it's also afraid to grow to its full potential, because its kin can also extinguish it easily, or it mayn't be the most prominent of all. Another flame fears the destruction it may cause if it embraced others, so it keeps its solitude. So, everything in the world fears, and also suffers for its own nature.' The Hermit paused.

Dorahaido waited, and when he said no more, she said, 'But, that doesn't tell me anything about-' But was cut off by the Hermit. He said, 'Dear child, you must understand that the writer of a story doesn't tell his characters their own stories, nor do the characters tell the other characters their stories. Rather, they all tell the other the story of people around them, so they can discover their own story.'

Dorahaido pursed her lips, obviously not pleased. She nodded and left the hut, but the Hermit said one last thing before she left, 'And keep your ears and eyes open, fate is always whispering and destiny beckoning.'

* * *

Rin jerked up into a sitting position, looking frantically around. She was, mysteriously back in her room, or was she just dreaming about the whole affair of the people and Kazemaru vanishing and then calling her Chihara-chan and the windstorm...

It seemed that way though, she seemingly had been snoozing with her head on the windowsill with her head bent towards the path that leads to Kazemaru's house.

She shook herself mentally. It was enough weirdness to last her a lifetime, and she wish this was all the weirdness she'll experience in her lifetime. But at least this time she was actually _sleeping. _Having strange dreams was really normal for a teen. But hallucinations, argh...

* * *

Claira opened her eyes sleepily, but she saw nothing but darkness and a faint light. After a few moments she realized that she was sleeping with an open book on her face. She removed the book and stretched, stifling a yawn (it's very unladylike to yawn) as best as possible. She saw that Zoey had also fallen asleep with her homework in front of her. 'That's odd.' She thought. Indeed, this was the first time they had dozed off during homework.

Well, that meeting with the team earlier this morning was more tiring than they thought at first. But Zoey's probably really happy, Gouenji gave her a present during the meeting, a strange peacock-feather hair ornament...

* * *

_**END**_

_**A lot of unfamiliar names in this chapter, but all will be explained in time...**_

_**Sky: You've been saying that since chapter 2...**_


End file.
